Lorelei of Fairy Tail
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Luke was abandoned in Yulie city. With no where to go, he turns to Lorelei. Now he returns as a member of Fairy Tail, along with a World Descender named Miharu, and their older brother Natsu. How will Fairy Tail handle three dragon slayers?
1. Prolouge

**The use of any characters inside of 'Tales of the Abyss' is merely for entertainment, not for profit or gain... Wow, just had to get that out of my system. I only own one Oc.**

_No, no no! This was all wrong! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! None of the replicas he have created survived longer then a day. His plan couldn't progress, and he wasn't about to lose his greatest weapon!_

_What to do? What could he do? The army was closing in and not a single replica had been stablized. How could he contiune without-_

_That could work._

_It's unbelievable. A naturally born replica. From Lorelei himself or had they finally got one stablized and hadn't reported in. This could work. This will work!_

_And it will, the 'boy' already had an exact fonon signature with that annoying noble brat. He already had a blank mind already. Perfect!_

**How does it sound right now?**


	2. The Fairy Tail

**There's one person who reviewed my story! - Well, just i better be thankful one did. Anyway! Thank you KaUiA for reviewing! Of course I'm going to add Lucy and Happy! It can't be Fairy Tail without them! Now, enjoy the show!**

_Smoke. There was smoke everywhere. Purple miasma clouds covered the skies, blocking out any form of sunshine that could have made its way through the depths of the earth. If you listened closely, you'd hear strangled cries and harsh cough. The miasma clouding the senses and chocking the unfornate ones it trapped._

_He...He couldn't have done this. No! He didn't want this to happen! He just wanted to help! Why did this turn out this way? Why?_

_He could still hear their voices, angry and disqusted at him, at his very existance. Why did this happen? He couldn't help how he was born. Yet, despite this knowledge, they still felt repulsed by him. It hurt, much more than finding out he wasn't supposed to exist._

_"Luke..."_

_Oh he remembers it, just how they abandoned him, left him to die._

_"Luke!"_

_'Why could he just die?'_

"LUKE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

"GAH!"

Crash!

Luke rubbed his head, the bump he recieved from his recent visit with the floor still throbbing angerly. Full blown laughtor brought his attention to the perpetrator for his fine morning. Rolling around on the floor was the pink-haired dragon slayer known as Miharu. Miharu, as said before, had pale, pink hair that rivaled the color of cherry blossoms. If her eyes were open, you would see many different varitations of green, from really pale to dark emerald. She had on a special redish-brown battle kimono with long, detached sleeves, along with knee-high brown socks and black combat boots. And though some may say she copied Natsu, she also had a grey scarf. Hers seem like someone had taken stormy, grey clouds and sewn them together into a long, puffy scarf.

"Miharu" he hissed. Ooooooo! How he hated her wake up calls!

She grinned, waving her hand in a 'yeah-yeah,' sort of way. Even if it was a bit fast, you could still see the light pink emblem on the back of the girl's hand. Fairy Tail's emblem. The red-head boy smiled softly as he picked himself of the floor, taking a brief glance towards his own emblem; A firey redish-orange stamped onto his upper forearm.

After shooing out Miharu, he took to peeling off his pajamas into a more familiar appearance. It was quite similar to his outfit back on Auldrant, only a dark shade of blue where it was normally white. There were changes, like the left sleeve was missing to show off his mark, and how he now had a black arm gaurd on his right arm.

He noticed Miharu leaning by the front door of their shared apartment. She was so impatient.

"Let's gooooo!" She whined, giving the impression of an irratiable child, "Natsu's coming back today! You said so!"

"Ahh, Natsu eh?" He grinned, sounding very eager for a very bad reason, "Well, better hurry up and get there."

Miharu's grin morphed into an evil smirk, "Have to kick his ass for ditching us huh?

"Oh yeah."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the guild, the very reason they bought that apartment in the first place. Crashes, curses and wooden or glass objects smashing againest flesh greeted them even before they stepped through the door. One of Fairy Tail's fueds, no question about it.

No one was spared, either being pounded by other members or dodging various objects being thrown. And the shouting, the greatest part of the fights.

"REAL MEN FIGHT WITH THEIR FISTS!"

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"

Crash!

"FIGHT ME!"

"NOT TILL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"GAH!"

Ooooooh it was too much! The two bi-standers bursted out laughing. They barely noticed the blonde girl to their left before they found their target. Together, with such teamwork most could only dream of, they struck!

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu shouted, crashing into on of the few fully whole tables. Wasn't so whole after he was through with it.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING US BEHIND!" the two barked, a dark, angry aura swirling around them. This made everyone around them VERY nervous.

"Upset?" Grey asked, his saracasm very patent. Unfortunately for him, Miharu was not in the mood for any crap right at the moment. So, she dashed up and nailed him in the face!

"SHUT UP GREY!"

And the battle was back on! It was an all out war! Tables plowing their way through the room, beer kegs shattering in a rain of glass, oh it was impossible to navigate your way through without being attacked from every direction.

However, it seemed that someone was less than tolerant this morning.

"With all this fighting," A brunette girl, wearing nothing more than a blue bikini top, black pants and sandels, growled, "I can't drink in peace!" She pulled out a card as a magic circle appeared in all it's glory.

"I'm mad now!"

"Hyaaaa!" Purple strands of magic weaving through the mass of bodies.

"Come and fight thee!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

BANG!

"WOULD YOU FOOLS ALL STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!"

Standing before them was a gaint, black figure. Tall and demonic looking with the horns _'on'_ his head, everyone ceased moving, even if they were in some ridiculous position. Like Miharu gripping Natsu's vest and going in to punch him, to give an example. And awkward silence consumed all the guild members.

Natsu grinned, "WU-HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF BABIES! LOOKS LIKE I WIN THIS ONE GU-!"

And we'll never hear him finish that sentance as Miharu decked him into the near by pillar.

"Hm?" The giant said, taking note of the strange blonde girl situated near the center of the building, "A new face huh?"

Said blonde girl jumped, "Y-y-y-yes sir!" She stuttered.

With an angry battle cry, one that would certainly not be out of placed in a certain anime, the gaint began...shrinking? Blondie over there couldn't help but gape as the huge, monster that once stood two stories above her, shrunk down to just below her knees. He was elder, wearing a stripped jester hat, white shirt with the fairy tail insigina under an orange vest.

"Nice to met ya." He said with a smile. Lucy (as I'm tired to referring her as blondie or girl) stared as the man jumped, spiraling towards the railing on the second flooring. Stopping only once when his head smacked said railing.

Shaking it off, the elderly wizard pulled out a stack papers, those who knew their purpose, involuntary winced.

"So you've gone and done it again, ya bunch of clods!" he proclaimed angerly, "Just look how much complaints the Magic Council gave me this time!"

Each member looked away when he started naming off some the mistakes they've done. When he reached Natsu, Luke and Miharu, dubbed Team Natsu, for some odd reason, he sighed, "And don't even get me started on you three!" They laughed nervously.

"All of you have done nothing but make the higher ups mad at me!" He scolded, trembling in anger. Many looked away in shame.

"However," he began, "The council can eat crap for all i care!" The stack of papers ignited, shiverling up in a golden blaze. With no need for them, Makarov tossed them aside, where Natsu caught them.

And here begins what is the most epic of speeches, "Listen!" his proclaim gathering the attention of all members, "Ours is a power that goes beyond reason. But it is born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle. What we do is match the chi that flows between us with the wavelength of the world's chi. And take what is embodied in that union using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic. If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, than your magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhearts on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what makes Fairy Tail number 1!"

No matter who you were, wither you were apart of Fairy Tail of not, the awesome feeling that came from such a powerful speech would in no time consume your being. There was nobody who can say they haven't felt motivated in such a simple way. Proof? How about the wave of cheering, shouts of excited glory that rang throughout the guild that day. If there's one thing you could take from this sort of reaction; not a single one of them EVER regretted joining this particular guild.

Friends cheered and rivals ceased for just that one moment, a great moment of bliss.

'This is the greatest feeling.' a certain replica thought. Not a single moment in his life could ever compare to how he felt now. This was the greatest moment in his life, here, with his true family.

"Hey Luke!" Miharu called, "Look what the Salamander brought in!"

Luke couldn't help but sweatdrop as the female dragon slayer dragged the blonde girl from earlier over. _'So Natsu brought her in huh?'_

"Is it always like this?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer. Luke noticed her hesitation, but grinned none the less, "Yep." was his answer, "But that's what makes Fairy Tail such an awesome guild!" His answer seemed to calm her down a bit. Good. He didn't want to deal with a nervous girl. "My name's Luke." He introduced, "That one over there," Miharu stuck her tongue out at that, "Is Miharu."

"Hiya!"

She sighed in relief, seemed like not everyone here was completely crazy! "My name's Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Lucy!" Miharu cheered. Lucy stared at her. The replica noticed her gaze and knew what she was thinking.

He sighed, "Yeah, that's normal for her to act like she's sugar high." Yep, this began the norm for him now. "Did you come to join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Yes!" Direct response. That was fast.

"Well," he started, "Go over there and talk with Mirajane. She'll get you started alright." Lucy nodded, and thanked him, walking over to the white-haired beauty. Luke smiled once more, a new member! Brought in by Natsu no less. This should be interesting!

**End**

**Err... Could you guys tell me excatly how you find the story with a review. Cause I honestly don't know if what I write is any good. For those wondering, Makarov's speech is a combination of the one in the manga from what I remember from the anime. Some parts just sound a lot better in the anime then they do in the manga. Well anyway, Thanks for reading! A review is greatly appricated! Ciao!**


	3. Of Fragile Dragons and Snowy Peaks

Been thinking of Fairy Tail lately with Luke and Miharu kicking some major ass! Besides, writing sounds like fun right now, even with my multiple Hetalia X-over tabs. -sweatdrop-

Well, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Tales of The Abyss! Only character I own is Miharu! (Appeals to whole story kay.)

Last time of Lorelei of Fairy Tail

"Nice to meet you too Lucy!" Miharu cheered. Lucy stared at her. The replica noticed her gaze and knew what she was thinking.

He sighed, "Yeah, that's normal for her to act like she's sugar high." Yep, this began the norm for him now. "Did you come to join Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"Yes!" Direct response. That was fast.

"Well," he started, "Go over there and talk with Mirajane. She'll get you started alright." Lucy nodded, and thanked him, walking over to the white-haired beauty. Luke smiled once more, a new member! Brought in by Natsu no less. This should be interesting!

Chapter 3 Of Fragile Dragons and Snowy Peaks

"So why'd you ditch us?"

Natsu stopped shoveling food in his mouth (as politely as he could. Luke was scary when it concerned proper behavior and manners!) briefly to grace his "sister" with a glance. She was picking off various toppings from the array of desserts in front of her while swinging her legs like an impatient child. Luke finished off his own plate to send Natsu his own questioning look.

He sighed, remembering that failure of a quest. He looked at them with a saddened expression, "There were rumors of a fire dragon discovered over at Hargeon. I thought, maybe Igneel-"

Luke and Miharu shared one sympathetic glance between them, Luke giving Natsu a one-hand hug with Miharu clutching his hand. Their upset expressions morphed into ones that mirrored his feelings exactly. Nobody knew about this side of him, the one that more intelligent, more innocent and fragile then he let the others believe. Luke and Miharu were the only ones who knew, simply because they understood. This side was hidden, because he didn't want the others to worry about him, he could fight on his own! He was just as strong as the others!

There was a sigh, just as he felt Luke's hand over his forehead. "Well, you seem fine now." He heard Luke whisper, "Just don't push yourself alright?" Of course he wouldn't do that!

Miharu blinked, "HIIIIIII~ LUCY!" She chirped, startling the two red-toned mages. Indeed, the blonde mage was strolling towards them, an excited bounce in her steps.

"Natsu, Natsu! Look!" She exclaimed, waving her hand around, "Mirajane just put the Fairy Tail mark on my hand!" She paused in favor of showing the pink fairy tail symbol stamped proudly on the back of her hand.

"Oh really?" Natsu deadpanned, a bored expression on his face. Oh boy, it was so fun messing with her! "Well, good for you Luigi." He replied.

"My names Lucy!" She exclaimed, her face fuming. He grinned as he got the desired result. Luke rolled his eyes while Miharu giggled her silly little heart out. The pink-haired girl ceased giggling as a thought overcame her.

"Oh crap!" Miharu cried in horror, ignoring the inquiring looks from her brothers, "We don't have any more to buy any more treats!" Tears rained down from her emerald eyes at the idea of being unable to enjoy any sugary cakes and candies. Luke face-palmed just as he registered exactly what Miharu was upset about.

"Damnit Miharu, that's the second time we've gone broke because of you!" The red-headed glared at her. however she was to busy producing a river to notice, Lucy sweatdropped in her place.

Natsu shrugged, "Eh, no problem, let's go find a job." Luke shifted his glare at Natsu. This two were unable to be frugal with any kind of cash!

Oh why did he bother? Luke stood up, dragging the younger mage by her scarf towards the bulletin board, Natsu following shortly after.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, "Yo Happy! Hurry up!" he called, said cat happily gorging himself on a giant fish, completely overlooking the world around him. He snapped out of his daydream, rocketing towards the trio happily, cheering, "Ai!"

"Let's seeeee~" Miharu began, "Magic sword retrieval?"

"Nah. it's only 120,000 jewels, there's plenty more with a bigger reward."

"Thief Subdue for 180,000?"

"Eh, it's a start."

Miharu snatched the request and began marching towards the front desk humming some strange song. "What are you waiting for- CRAP!"

By some odd form of physics, the pink girl tripped over some invisible string of some kind, crashing into the floor with the force of a tsunami. Oh have pity on the fools and wooden furniture that got in the way of the tumbling boulder known as Miharu.

Luke sighed, despite the grin on his face. Natsu and Happy were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

However, their moment of laughter was cut short with this simple statement.

"How came my Dad hasn't come back yet?"

The two froze, now noticing the child standing in front of Master. The little boy continued to ask about his father, to which Makarov gave no direct answer. Natsu stopped listening, glaring down at the floor, his hands clenched into fists. It was in the silence of the guild when he punched a hole in the bulletin board then stalking off towards the exit with his bag in hand.

Miharu and Luke needed no explanation for his actions, simply rushing up to join him. He was angry and greatly saddened, something only the three following him noticed.

Miharu strayed behind, walking alongside Luke. "Is he gonna be alright? I mean, going out after just coming back?" She whispered to her elder brother, worry evident in her voice. Her normally cheerful face replaced with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know Miharu." He replied, his voice barely above a near-silent whisper.

Miharu giggled, "Decided to join us I see~!"

"Well, duh! I might as well help out when I can!" the blonde replied, waving off Miharu's comment. Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was something about what she said that made him doubt her intentions.

Lucy, for whatever reason, decided to join the four on their journey to Mount Hakobe. Not that he minded of course, well, as long as she did her part in this mission. Mount Hakobe was a days walk away from Magnolia, however, the group was fortunate enough to find a carriage willing to transport them to the blizzard raged mountain. Of course Natsu was forced to suffer the incurable illness known as motion sickness.

Miharu did her best to ease his 'suffering' by allowing her lap to be used as a head rest while stroking his hair, her hand glowing a soft pink.

Lucy watched in awe of the pink light. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Luke smiled, responding, "It's healing magic. She still learning some of the bigger spells, you know, the ones that heal major injuries like stab wounds. This one helps ease Natsu's illness, so he's not vomiting all over the place."

Lucy nodded, grimacing at the memory of her first encounter with Natsu's moment sickness. Their talk was cut short as the carriage ceased moving. "Are we there?" The blonde questioned.

"YEAH! WE'VE STOPPED MOVING!" Natsu announced, fire spewing from his mouth. "Alright!" Miharu shouted with a fist bump. The doors burst open and-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Lucy openly gawked at the state of the mountain, a blizzard blasting the mountain with high-speed winds at an angry velocity. Happy clunk to the door of the carriage flapping in the winds.

"How the hell is there a blizzard here?! I don't care how high up the mountain we are, it's still summer!"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "It's always a blizzard here." Miharu giggling in the background, "Silly Lucy~"

"Aye!"

Lucy shivered, "Ack! It's freezing!"

"Well you shouldn't have worn light clothing." Natsu replied.

"Oh please your not dressed for this!" She snapped, "Now hand over that blanket!" Natsu didn't stop her as she unhooked the blanket from the pack.

"Oi, she just keeps on talking doesn't she?" Miharu observed.

"Aye"

Luke chuckled, sparing a glance at Miharu, who rolled her eyes but agreed. One of the scarf trails twitched before the ends curled into itself, expanding and stretching to cover Lucy's body, who squeaked.

Happy and Natsu snickered, "Like a mouse!"

Miharu ignored them, "Better?" She asked, Lucy nodded in response. "Miharu?" Said mage looked over at the older female.

"What?"

"What kind of job would force Macao out to a place like this?"

She was met with an amused, cheery expression from the younger mage. "Who don't know~" She sang, her voice dripping with the I-know-something-you-don't expression, "Why didn't you ask before you came?"

"Er.." Lucy began, however Miharu cut her off.

"Eh, no matter. He came to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster."

At the mention of a big monster, Lucy freaked, the boys sending questioning looks towards her. "Can I go home now?" She cried.

"Only if you're walking."

Might not be the best ending ever, however, I can't seem to continue writing right now, so END! Was hoping to be done with volume 1 already, but oh well! Might post another chapter tomorrow.

Please leave a review! I like to know I'm not royally screwing this story up!


	4. Dragon Raaaaaage!

The search was progressing into nearly half an hour before anything had been found…..It just wasn't what they were looking for.

One big, freaky looking monkey jumped down from his perch and slammed his fists into the snowy ground where Natsu once stood.

"Holy!" Luke cried, shielding his eyes from the on-slaughter of snow.

"What the?!" Miharu shrieked, more surprise than fear, "Where the hell did he come from?!"

"T-that's a big Vulcan!" Happy stuttered, his paws tugging on a few clumps of pink hair.

The Vulcan ignored the three, although it spared Miharu what appeared to be a disapproving glance, and then rushed up to the blonde mage wrapped in a blanket and safely within a clock spirit she summoned earlier.

"Woman!" it spoke, completely ignoring the petrified look on Miharu's face, and running off with her friend.

"Huh." Natsu noted, "So it can talk."

Luke sighed, "Just another problem to add-"

A black aura that could put a certain Knight wizard to shame surrounded the other female.

"**It's dead." **She hissed with the ferocity of a demon, her eyes angry and red, **"It is SOOOOO freaking dead!" **

**WHOOSH!**

Blazing pink light erupted from the soles of her feet, nearly blinding her friends, and behaving much like a wild fire.

Luke and the others could only tremble in terror.

"What did it do?" Happy whispered, as to not draw the mage's attention.

"I don't know." Natsu replied, eyes wide with fear.

"God have mercy on it." Luke muttered. They all nodded just as the snow melted from underneath the girl.

Raging blizzards and howling wind held no candle to the anger of a female dragon slayer, as she practically stormed through each like she was taking a pleasant walk on the beach. And what made it all the more terrifying is the fact that even _nature_ trembled at her might.

_~Line break~_

"'Why did I have to come?'" Lucy cried, "'and what's with this monkey? Why is he so excited?' is what my mistress says." The clock said, mimicking his mistress's actions

Suddenly the monkey's face clouded her vision, "Woman~!" it said, leering at her. There was a short staring contest between the human and the ape before the clock vanished with the chime of a timer and a puff of smoke.

"Wait horologium, don't you disappear on me!" she cried desperately.

"Ho ho. It seems my 'time' is up." It said humorously, "Take care."

"I want an extension! Please!"

Now that the only thing separating them were gone, the ape started closing in on her, before-

"**DRAGON RAAAAAGE!"**

The ape was pounded in the face by one seriously pissed off dragon slayer. Her foot collided with his face with such force it sent the creature flying.

"**YOU!" **Miharu glared with the vision of a demon, **"IT'S TIME TO DIE STUPID APE."**

Terrified the ape attempted to escape, only to receive a boot to the head.

"**Stupid. Perverted. Mooooonkey!" **she grinded out punching him with every word she spoke.

"Uh… M-miharu?" Lucy asked, shaking. Wither it was from terror or the cold she didn't know.

"Hey! Lucy!"

Said blonde mage snapped her attention to the brothers and their cat running across the ice towards her. Unfortunately, we all know what comes from running on ice.

Natsu had a miss step, slipping on the ice and nearly taking his brother along with him. Luke was smart enough to dodge it.

"Ack!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. Watching Natsu crashing into the wall was quiet amusing, yet aggravating at the same time.

"Does he always have to make an entrance like that?" She groaned. Luke chuckled and picked up his sibling from the ice.

"Well if he didn't, it wouldn't make him Natsu right?" he replied.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah I suppose so." Lucy started, her eyes wondering to the only other female in the group, "Now what's her problem?" Her question brought the other's attention to said female.

"Don't know." All three said simultaneously. She sweat dropped again, "I see…."

"Eeek!" the Vulcan shrieked, "She-demon! Ugly she-demon!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

Luke blinked with his own sweat-drop, "Well, that answers that question."

"Are you going to help her?" Lucy asked. To which the boys paled in terror.

"Have you seen her!" Natsu exclaimed, fearfully glancing at his sister.

"Do you really want to get in the middle of that?" Luke asked her.

"Er….maybe not." She stated, a tad afraid.

"Good," Luke approved, "You'll live longer."

Soon after, the screams of terror and rage quieted down to labored breathing. Finally, the monkey was pounded into unconsciousness with the female standing above him panting heavily.

"Stu-pid m-monkey." She gasped out, a few cuts and bruises ruining her normally unblemished skin.

Luke sweat-dropped, "Oi, oi, what'd we say about going overboard Mi-mi?"

"S-sorry." The strength in her legs vanished, causing her to fall backward, only to jump back up when a glowing circle appeared above the downed creature, screaming, "What the hell?!"

"Ahhh! What did you do!"

"YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"Aye!"

"DON'T MAKE ME POUND YOUR FACE IN CAT!"

The light died down, revealing not a Vulcan, but

"M-Macao?!"

Not a second later, all the mages surrounded their friend, eyes wide in horror.

Lucy came to a realization, "Wait hold on! That perverted monkey was actually your friend this entire time!"

"He was taken over by that Vulcan!" Happy explained an unreadable expression on his face.

"Taken over?" Lucy had never heard of that kind of magic before.

Happy nodded, "It used a possession spell on him. Vulcan's survive by entering over peoples' bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers!"

"Looks like he put quite a fight." Luke observed, taking note of all the injuries on his body, "Can you heal him Miharu?"

She nodded, her palms glowing a soft pink, "It won't be much, but at least he won't be in danger of dying."

Gently placing her hand over the worse of the wounds, the others watching in morbid fascination as the wound slowly began sewing itself back together. Normally Miharu would brighten the light enough so that she wouldn't have to watch the healing in process, but at that very moment, she needed every ounce of magic to help him that using extra, even in such a small way, was unacceptable.

Macao started twitching, emitting a small groan as regained consciousness.

"M-miharu?" he said weakly.

She frowned, "Don't move. You'll make it harder on me if you do."

The man chuckled, "Whatever you say Mimi."

The others sighed in relief. He was awake, and at that moment, was all that mattered.

**Ahhhhh! I hate to cut it here, but I practically had to force myself to write this much. Ugh. Sorry. I'll try harder on the next one, just wanted to get this out. Was the 'fight' okay? I'm horrible at action scenes….Err… Review? **


	5. Tricking Celestial Mages is fun!

**Wah! I would have posted this yesterday but Fanfiction was being a jerk. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

Luke smiled as he watched Macao reunite with his son, though seeing Romeo knocking his father off his feet was kind of surprising. A powerful mage in the making.

**~Next Day~**

Just as the sun peaked over the tops of the buildings was when Luke found himself awake, searching through old, musty books with great speed. Thank all that is holy for gale-force reading glasses, makes reading piles of books sooooo much easier.

He slammed another book shut, sighing as he removed the glasses from his face.

"Not here."

The red-head selected another book from the pile, the title of the book reading _'Tenebrae Mledicta._' Page by page, the book unveiled its words to the user of the gale-glasses. Only one page stood out from among the others depicting all the known curses known to date.

"No way." Luke breathed, re-reading the page again to be certain. "T-this is it!"

Luke shot out of the room with speed that rivaled the fastest bullet, tearing through the room faster then humanly possible.

"Miharu!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the empty halls of the house, "Natsu! I found it!"

Whatever previous activity the two were doing were thrown out at the very instant they heard Luke's voice. Crashing through what sounded like a massive mess of clutter found Natsu and Miharu storming out of their room.

"You did!" Miharu exclaimed, waving her arms over her head.

"Yep!" Luke confirmed, still holding the book and page in his hand.

"YES!" Natsu fist-pumped, before stumbling and falling.

Luke and Miharu frowned. "We really have to fix that." Luke said.

"Yeah." Miharu agreed, leaning over to help Natsu up.

"So what is it?" Natsu asked hurriedly, eying the book in Luke's hand.

Luke frowned again, "There's not much information about it, but I'm certain this is the one."

"Really. Let me see." Miharu said, taking the book from her brother and reading the page he marked. Natsu read over her shoulder.

"What's going on?"

Luke looked back towards the end of the hall to see Happy stumble closer to them in a clumsy slumber. He gave a wide smile, plucking the small cat from the ground, "We found the curse, Happy."

It took a moment for Happy to process the information Luke had given him. When he finally realized what the red-haired wizard said, his eyes grew wide, "Really!"

"There's no doubt about it." Miharu's voice came from behind the two, "This is the curse."

Natsu had a strange look on his face as he stared at the black printed words on the paper, an angry look in his eyes.

"Man! It doesn't say anything about how to break it." Miharu whined, shutting the book. A silvery-red bookmark sticking out of the book.

"Ah, but now we know what to look for." Luke said.

"Aye!"

"Sweet!" Natsu pumped, "Now we're one step closer to finding this bastard!"

The other three cheered along with him.

**~Later~**

Luke and his siblings scanned the bulletin board for any sign of an interesting mission. So far, any interesting mission didn't have a good reward for the three of them (four if you count Happy) to live off of.

One particular request caught Luke's attention. Both the request and the reward money sent Luke's mind into a blank state.

He ripped off the paper from the bulletin board, "No freakin way!"

Miharu and Natsu noticed his shocked expression, "What?"

He showed them the paper.

"WHHHHHAAAAT!"

"200,000 jewels just to steal a book!"

The two pink haired wizards stared at the paper in disbelief.

"Hell yeah we're taking this!" Natsu exclaimed once he got over his intental surprise.

"Yay!" Miharu cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

Luke quickly read the information about the quest, then he sweat dropped. "Hey guys-"

"You wanna fight flame-brain!"  
>"Bring it ice freak!"<p>

Miharu was laughing on the floor as Natsu and Gray got into another fight. The sweat-drop was still there as Luke wondered about his brother's sanity.

He sighed, "Natsu! What about the job?" He called. His voice was ignored in the heat of the battle.

His eyes narrowed, which for any member of Fairy Tail, met you better get the hell away as fast as you can.

Waves of energy encircled his fist with an angry force.

"You guuuuys!"

Miharu, Gray and Natsu quickly stopped fighting, or in Miharu's case laughing, and stared at Luke in horror.

"Eek! We're sorry!" The three of them cried, begging for forgiveness. Luke scowled as the energy disappeared. "Good. Don't make me hit you guys."

The three of them sighed in relief. They escaped the scary rage that Luke possessed. Surrounding members burst out laughing at their misfortune. "C'mon let's go." Luke said, bringing his siblings' attenion back to the job.

"Oh yeah." Miharu said, dropping her fist into her open palm, "I forgot about that!"

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Natsu shouted, stomping out of the building with the others following. Luke came up right behind him.

"Natsu, you do release the job asks for a _blonde _maid?"

"Yep!" he said, Happy hanging off his shoulder.

"We're gonna get Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, munching on a random fish.

"Ooooooo! We're bringing Lucy along!" Miharu cheered, "Hell yeah!"

"We do need a blonde." Luke thought aloud.

"And who could refuse 200,000 jewels for such an easy job!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Looks like you're right about something...For once." Luke smirked.

"Hey!"

~At Lucy's house~

"Why are we doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah! It's a fun surprise for Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"I wouldn't call it fun, Miharu!"

Natsu, Miharu, Luke and Happy sat around the modest little table set in the middle of the room, discussing their "Breaking and Entering."

A shriek caught their attention. Lucy had just come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!" She screamed.

Luke dodged a kick aimed at his head. Natsu and Happy were not as lucky.

"Mira just told us you found a place!" Natsu said, gingerly touching the wound on his check.

"And that gives you the right to just waltz in here!" She screamed again, "This would be considered "Breaking and entering" you know!"

"Ouch, those words hurt."

"I'M THE VICTIM HERE!"

Luke snickered at the scene. Happy was busy scratching the paint of the walls and Natsu had wondered off to a desk with a stack of papers on it.

"Nice place you got here." Happy noted while adding a few new scratches on the wall.

"My wall is not a scratch post cat!"

"What's this?" Natsu asked examining the stack of papers.

"OOooooo! Let me see!"

Lucy gave what seemed like the loudest shriek Luke has ever heard as she lunged towards them, snatching the papers from their view.

"NOOOOOOOOOOo!"

Luke winced at the sheer volume of it. Ouch that was loud.

Natsu looked at her strangely, "Okay, now I'm worried."

"What is it?! Come on Lucy!" Miharu begged Lucy to tell her.

"It's nothing! I Swear!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"That's none of your business Luke!"

After the whole funny business with the mysterious group of papers, Lucy was dressed and had made tea for her unexpected guests.

"Honestly you guys." Lucy huffed, her head supported by her hand, "I just moved in so there's nothing fun here, so drink your tea and go home."

"Ouch." Miharu sniffed.

"Cold." Natsu said.

"Ice cold." Happy added in.

"A blizzard." Luke piped in.

"Oh so I'm the cruel one here?" Lucy snapped. Luke grinned, it was so fun messing with her!

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, "Why don't you show us all those key buddies you got!"

"They're not 'key buddies,' they're Celestial spirits, and no way! It uses way too much magic!" Lucy said.

Luke was interested, "How many spirits do you have?"

"6." She said, pulling out all of her keys, three silver and three gold. "The silver keys can be bought at magic shops. The silver keys I have are Horologium the clock, Crux the Southern Cross and Lyra the Harp. The gold keys are super rare and open the gates to the Zodiac. These ones open the gates of Taurus the Golden Bull, the Water Bearer Aquarius and Cancer, the giant crab."

There was an instant reaction from Natsu and Happy.

"Giant crab!?"

"Seafood?!"

Luke snickered, "Giant crab."

"What's with these guys?" Lucy asked herself. Then a thought came to her. "Oh! I just remember! I bought this key in Hargeon I have yet to make a contract with. You guys wanna see?"

Luke nodded, "Sure, sounds interesting."

"Yeah! Show us!" Miharu punched the air.

"Alright." She sighed, "Here we go."

The celestial mage held the tip of the key in the air as she chanted, "I am the one who creates paths to the Celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through your gate!"

The group looked in awe as a circular light appeared at the tip of the key.

"Open!" Lucy yelled, "Gate of the Canis Minor...Nikora!"

Smoke encased the room with a loud explosion and something popped into existence.

"Puuun!" It said.

"What the hell!" Natsu shouted and Luke couldn't help but agree. It certainly didn't look like a dog, more like a-

"Bug?" Luke questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"SNOWMAN!" Miharu screamed with joy.

"He's not a snowman!" Lucy shouted.

A red-eyebrow was raised, "Then he's a bug?"

"He's not a bug either!"

"I-I'm sure you'll get it next time Lucy." Natsu said uncertain.

"This isn't a mistake!"

Miharu petted the bu-snowma- thing on the head, "Aren't you a cute snowman." She said with a smile on her face.

"He's not a snowman." Lucy corrected, "But you're right about one thing. He is adorable!'"

The spirit jumped away from Miharu and landed right in front of the blonde female. "Puun!" It said.

"Okay then. Onto the contract." Lucy stated, pulling out a notebook.

"How's monday?" She asked. The spirit shook his head.

"Tuesday?  
>It nodded.<p>

"Wednesday?"

"Puupuun!"

"It's really simple isn't it?" Natsu said, a little shocked.

"Aye..."

"Alright! Contact complete!" Lucy concluded, the spirit bouncing in joy.

Luke sweat-dropped, "I thought a contract with a spirit would be more complicated."

She scoffed, "It may seem simply to you guys, but it's very important to uphold the conditions. To a celestial spirit, the most important thing is the promise between themselves and the spirit. That's why I will never break a promise."

Luke nodded, "Admirable."

Lucy took on a thinking position with her eyes closed. If she had kept them open, she would have seen the sneaky look on Natsu and Miharu's faces. "What should I name him?" She mused, then she had an idea. Bending down to a lower level, she called, "Come here Plue!"

"Plue?" Natsu repeated, looking at his siblings with a confused look. Miharu looked equally confused and Luke just shrugged.

"Well I have to name him something." Lucy said.

"I thought his name was Nikora." Miharu spoke with a confused tone. A question mark appeared by her head.

"That's just the name of his species." Lucy explained and the question mark disappeared with an "ooooooooh."

The newly named Plue jumped and performed an odd dance involving shaking and waving his arms, paws? around in a waving motion. Despite the odd performance, Luke understood everything the little snowman said.

Apparently Natsu and Miharu did as well.

"Plue! I have to agree with what you just said!"

"Totally!"

Lucy was completely unprepared for that little thing, "You can understand him?!" she yelled. Luke saw something change in Natsu's eyes. 'Here it comes.' He thought, smirking.

"These celestial spirits seem really cool." He began.

Lucy, who didn't see anything changed, agreed, "Yep! You should have more respect for them."

The pink-haired dragon slayer stood up abuptly, "I have to agree with what Plue said."

The blonde girl raised and eyebrow, "And that is?"

Miharu jumped in, "Luuuucy~! Let's form a team!"

She looked confused, "Team?"

"Aye!"

Luke smiled, here it began. "Mages who get along with each other especially well can group up and form teams for jobs that may be too much for a single person. Everyone is in a least one group!" Happy stated, jumping up.

"Ooooo! Sounds fun!" Lucy exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted.

"Yay! Lucy's in the team!" Miharu cheered for her new, female, teammate.

"And we already have our first job." Luke pointed out, handing the notice to the blonde mage.

She quickly read the notice, "Hmmm, in Shirosume. I think I heard of that." Her voice died out and her eyes grew wide, "No way! 200,000 jewels just to steal a book from some rich guy's house!?"

"Pretty interesting huh." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

That's when Lucy noticed the rest of the paper.

**Duke Everlue**

**Warning:**

**He's a famous womanizer, leecher, and pervert. He is currently looking for a blonde maid.**

Her expression turned from wonder to horror in the span of a second. She quickly turned to face Natsu.

"Lucy's a blonde!" Natsu stated.

"So she can easily sneak into the mansion undetected." Luke chimed in.

"Y-you guys..." she stuttered, "Planned this from the start?"

"And I fell for it!" She shrieked.

"A celestial mage never breaks her promise." Miharu said with a cheerful smile.

"That's so low! You trick me!"

"Ah! But a promise is a promise, regardless of the reason."

"Not fair!"

"So here we go!"

"No way!"

"You should practice Lucy. How about calling Happy 'Master.'"

"Especially not for a cat!"

**Ah! We're finally done with volume 1! Took long enough. Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! **


	6. The Calm Before A Storm

**Someone did mention how unlikely it would be that Luke would be a Dragon Slayer, given the amount of time he had to learn magic. I however, have come up with a solution that I hope makes sense. And alkizor, I've totally been thinking of using that as Luke's basic magic ever since I started this and I totally agree with you. So guess what? Everyone will learn just how terrifying Luke can be with reequip magic and the power of sound. :3  
><strong>

_He had this dream once before. Of the glowing lights and endless grassy flat land. A giant tree who easily towered over Baticul, his 'home town.' He remembered looking upward and wondering how a tree that could touch the heavens even exist. Staring up at the pure, proud tree he fell into a dark state, remembering what had happened._

_**Can't breath...**_

_**Miasma **_

_**Death**_

_Tears fell from his once bright, emerald eyes now darkened with guilt and anger. Guilt for causing that tragedy and anger at himself. He was foolish to believe he could save the city by destroying the Sephiroth. Why couldn't he have died along with the people! Why, why, why!_

_The presence of a unknown being appeared but he didn't care. If this being was a messenger of Death, than lead him to Hell for everything he's done._

_-Hello young one.-_

**THUD**

Lucy watched in mild amusement as a certain red-head flopped onto the bottom of the carriage with a loud thud. Smiling slightly as he quickly scanned his surroundings so fast she was worried his head would pop right off. His look of confusion was adorable.

She shook her head. _'Really now Lucy. That's no way to think of a fellow guild member.'_

Thinking over the events that occurred yesterday she came to wonder something about the other two mages in the carriage other than Natsu.

"I was wondering," Lucy began, gaining the attention of every human in the vehicle, Happy was munching a fish joyfully. "What type of magic do you use?" She asked looking towards the red-shaded mages sitting across her.

Luke blinked, then remembered they never actually told her what type of magic they were capable of using. Miharu grinned, "We're both dragon slayers!" She said with a cheery tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" Miharu confirmed, "Mine is called Sakura Slayer magic."

A question mark appeared above Lucy's head, "Sakura slayer magic? Doesn't sound very threatening."

Luke chuckled, "Well, it really should be called Mana slayer magic, as it uses pure mana instead of fire mana like Natsu."

Now Lucy was even more confused, thought it seemed to make a little sense after witnessing the destructive power of Miharu's slayer magic back on the frozen wasteland of a mountain. Miharu, seeing her confused expression, cast a glowing field of energy around her hand that crackled and sizzled like a real fire.

Lucy noticed the reason right away. "Oh wow." She said in wonder. The edges of the 'flame' broke off and flew in multiple directions like normal embers in a fire. Only these embers looked like sakura blossom petals dancing in the wind.

"I see why they call it Sakura Slayer Magic."

"Yep!"

Lucy turned to Luke who was facing the window and watching the land pass by. Luke, noticing her stare, seemed to realize it was his turn to explain.

"Mine," He began, "Is a little hard to understand. It's like dragon slayer magic in how you use it and it's destructive power but it's not slayer magic."

Natsu grinned, "Yeah! We get so many people who come under the impression he's a dragon slayer whenever he uses it. It's so close to dragon slayer magic but it's not dragon slayer magic."

"O-okay. I'm not sure I understand." Lucy admitted with a tad of embarrassment. 'Is everything this complicated with them?' she mentally wondered.

She gave Luke her full attention when he started talking again. "My magic involves sound waves., but don't get it confused with normal sound magic. With my magic you literally use it like any dragon slayer would use his or her magic, through physical attacks."

"Oh I see. Normal sound magic would just use some kind of magic circle or the caster has to generate their own noise in order to use magic. Geese, I've heard rumors about sound magic, but to actually use it as a physical attacker. I don't even want to imagine what could happen." Lucy thought out loud, drawing on her knowledge on the different types of magic.

"That's why Luke is so scary!" Happy chipped in, earning a weak glare from said mage.

"And don't even get me started when Luke has a weapon to use _along _with noise." Natsu stated with a slight tremble in his voice. Lucy briefly noted that Miharu spat out a _'Damn you Erza'_ under her breath. Her tone had a slight fearful note to it.

_'For some reason I really don't want to see that.'_ Lucy thought a little frightened as to what Luke could do to scare both Natsu _and_ Miharu. For a short while the clattering of the wooden wheels rolling over the dirt road was the only thing to be heard as everyone elapsed into silence.

Lucy really hoped someone would break the spell of silence that elapsed over the group. Silence gave her time to think and all the blonde mage could think of was dressing up as a maid and working for a pervert. If the request sheet was anything go by.

Of all people why did it have to be a womanizer?

_'Why can't this mission be over already?'_ Lucy thought, comical tears streaming down her face. The carriage gave a sudden lurch, sending Natsu into a joyous fenzy as the moving vehicle of death had finally stopped.

"We're here!" He shouted, waving his arms around. Miharu joining him a second later.

"Yay!"

"Let's get started." Luke chirped, a smiled adorning his face.

_'Why me?' _Lucy cried mentally.

**Am I evil stopping it right there? :3**

**Did the explanation about Luke's magic make sense? I'll try to explain it better. From what I know, Sound magic in Fairy Tail is a caster magic, like Lucy. Luke's sound magic is more like Natsu's or Gajeel's, a physical type magic that involves using sound along with punches and kicks. Just imagine the destructive power Luke has with a sword or hammer in hand. That's just asking for trouble. Review if you liked it.**


	7. The Coming of the Red Storm

**Waah, it's been a long time. Ugh, I know I really shouldn't have so many open stories but I just can't help it. Damn plot bunnies. I know some people have been wondering if Asch and the others are going to make an appearance or if Luke is doing to return Auldrant at some point, and I have to say yes, but at the moment I am uncertain how to go about it. **

**Then there's also balancing out Fairy Tail and the Tales of the Abyss power levels against each other. I would say that fairy tail would totally kick the others ass in terms of raw, destructive power. They are definatly stronger in that area, however this is just in terms of strength without any of the other stuff. It depends really, as TotA Characters are more suited for battles that ends in the opponents death and put a little more effort into planning and following strategics for taking someone down. **

**That's a toughy. Anyway! Onto the story! (By the way, I'm doing this off of memory because it's simply easier to do it this way instead of spending a lot of time finding then replacing the volume considering I have no idea where the hell it is. I'm gonna consider this a test of memory!)**

The town of Shirotsume was small at best, not as large as Magnolia or any of the other places Luke had been to, but it still had that close-knit tie, while still being relatively spread out, he rather enjoyed seeing. People from Auldrant really didn't show much of the general kindness and feeling of ease the people of this world seemed to radiate from their very being. It was strange at best, and a little disconcerting for the other-worlder.

Both Earthland and Auldrant had an alarming number of monsters stalking the open fields waiting for unsuspecting travelers to attack, but that was it.

Luke looks back, eyes locking onto Miharu and Natsu wondering around in wonder throughout the little plaza the group was currently in. Their looks of ease, even with monsters around, was something he noticed only small children had back in Auldrant, but here, it was everywhere, like it was somehow contagious and you can't help but smile at it.

_'No. Stop it.'_ He scolded himself. Honestly, thinking about Auldrant wasn't going to do him any good. It wasn't like he had any way to go back, not that he wanted to mind you.

"Hey Luke!" Natsu called from behind. Luke flicked his eyes back to stare at his pink-haired brother. "What?"

"There's a cafe over here! Can we get some food? I'm starving!" he cried dramatically, as if it he had gone weeks without something to eat.

Luke sighed, "Honestly. Didn't we eat back at Magnolia?" He asked Natsu.

"That was then, this is now!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

The red-head smiled fondly as the other boy jumped and sprinted over towards the cafe, Miharu not far behind him. Miharu turned back towards him and Lucy. He noted she had started heading off somewhere.

"Oi Luce!" Miharu called, "Are you coming?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'll join you in a second, kay?"

Luke watched her go off for a moment, _'Huh, wonder where she's going?' _ he thought, shrugging before heading off towards Miharu.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, it was quite a while before Lucy showed up, and by then even Luke settled himself in for a few bites. Luke sat glaring at Natsu every time the other started chowing down at an unnecessary rate. Thankfully for Natsu, having lived with Luke for quite some time, got the message and slowed down much to everyone's pleasure.<p>

Luke had decided on a simple cup of lily fairy tea and a relatively small meal for himself, while Miharu was practically glowing with a wide array of sweets in front of her. Luke sweat-dropped, she had enough sweets to rival Natsu's share.

They were eating in comfortable silence when Natsu spoke, "What do you think Lucy's doing?"

"Who knows." Luke replied, "Probably a girl thing."

Both Natsu and Luke turned to look at Miharu. She blinked, "What? Don't look at me!"

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Happy asked, joyfully munching on some raw fish.

She pouted and returned to her cake.

Natsu grinned, turning to Luke and Happy with a sly smile, "Maybe she's not. How many girls do you know that can eat that much sugar and _not _get fat?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Why? What's she gonna-ack!"

Natsu found, dragon slayer or not, a spoon in the face thrown by an angry female was _not _a pleasant experience, especially when it knocks him back onto the ground.

_'Now!' _With Miharu distracted by Natsu, Luke swopped in and snatched one of her pastries and popped it into his mouth before she could swipe it back.

"What are you idiots doing?"

Three things happened the moment Lucy appeared.

-Luke looked up, and instantly started chocking.

-Natsu and Happy stared at her in horror, mouths gaping open.

-Miharu toppled over her chair after what looked like the worst scare of her life.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Cough, cough!"

"...!"

"AHhhhhhhhh!"** -crash-**

Lucy sweat-dropped, "What is wrong with you?"

I suppose they may be overreacting to the situation a bit much, but come on. How are you supposed to react when your friend shows up out of nowhere in a maid uniform with a short skirt?

Natsu and Happy quickly came together to not-whisper about the situation.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd take it seriously."

"Aye."

Cue surprised response, "You were joking!"

-cough cough-

"You gonna be okay Luke?"

More coughing, though now it sounds like he'll cough out his lungs any second now.

"Ahhhh! Don't die on me Luke! Whatever you do, don't eat the crystal caaaaaaaaaake!"

* * *

><p>After the rather frightening experience of surprise chocking, everyone found themselves situated at the table once again. Miharu took to guarding her sweets like a vicious demon. Luke simply glared at the offending sweet he nearly chocked on, while Natsu and Happy ate away at the remaining food.<p>

"Sure you don't want any Luce?"

"I already said no, how many times do you have to ask?"

At least Natsu had adopted a innocently naive expression on his face, "I though you liked greasy food like this." He stated bringing up a bone with some meat on it.

"And when did I say that?"

"It's true, you know."

"Shut up Cat!"

Lucy sighed, "What's the first thing we have to do?"

Luke found his voice thankfully, he was slightly worried that he might have spat it out after his little episode earlier, "First thing when taking a request, is speaking to the one who put it up. Let's you gather more information about the request, as well as informing them that someone has taken on their job."

Lucy nodded, "Makes sense. Now why don't we do on before something else happens."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, jumping on Natsu's shoulder, who was digging out the request sheet.

"Let's see..." He said, eyes darting across the words, "The client is a 'Kaby Melon.'"

Miharu looked over from Natsu's right, "From the looks of the reward, he must be a big shot around here. Hmmmm, wondering if he's got an expensive sweets on him."

Luke knocked her lightly over the head, "Don't go asking people for anymore sugar today."

"Awwwwwwww."

Natsu looked around for a moment, stopping short of a mansion not to far away from the central plaza. "Must be that over there."

Lucy started crying, "Let's just get this over with okay? I don't want to wear this thing."

"You're the one who put it on, you know." Natsu deadpanned.

"Be quiet!"

It was too funny that Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the display. He missed the accomplished look Natsu and Miharu shared, both with near blinding grins on their face.

Miharu beamed, "Success!"

Luke blinked, "Hm, Success? At what?"

Both pink-haired slayers wrapped an arm around each other and grinned at him, "Not gonna tell you~" They said with a sly grin, Luke could only pout at them.

"Come on! What was a success?"

"It's a secret only for older siblings, indeed it is!" Natsu stated, dodging a swipe from the red-haired boy.

"Eh, no fair pulling the older sibling card!" Miharu snickered, "Sucks being the youngest eh, Lu?"

"Eeeeh?" The three totally forgot about Lucy, who was now looking at the the three of them with a strange look on her face, "You're the youngest? I thought you were the eldest Luke?"

He laughed nervously, "Funny how that works." Natsu and Miharu were laughing on the side lines. "Ha, I don't blame you for that one Luce. These two certainly don't act mature at all." Happy stated, though he had a grin on his face.

"Oi!"

"We do to act mature!"

"Oh really?"

Luke laughed, looking up as the mansion come closer, he turned back towards his siblings and froze. Natsu and Miharu stopped immediately and were at his side with surprising looks of apprehension in their expression. Even Happy looked serious and it was enough to really spook Lucy.

"Um...Natsu?" She asked hesitantly, curious but too afraid of the sudden serious and frightening expression on their normally open and carefree faces to really ask anything. Instead, she took a glance back at what was causing all the commotion.

"Luke. Let's go." Miharu said, her voice eerily cold. The celestial mage simply couldn't picture the nice, hyper girl with the person standing in front of her. "Natsu," She spoke with such conviction it was scary, "Now's not the time to start a fight. Let's just get this thing over with as soon as possible and leave."

Natsu was wearing the same expression he did the day they met on board Bora's ship. The kind of expression that made her want to run for the hills and hide. "Yeah." He said through gritted teeth, "Let's go."

Miharu and Natsu each took a side of Luke and started guiding him away towards the mansion. Lucy took one look back, curious as to why a group of people, albeit strangely dressed, could freak Luke out so much and cause so much raw anger in the other mages.

Then she saw a flash of red, and realized she was looking at a mirror image of Luke.

**End**

**...**

**-Sigh- I had hoped to get through Everlue's house before ending but the anime is calling. Ugh. Though I suppose this works, I can plan out the 'misadventures' in Everlue's house with Miharu and Luke. Yay, and maybe the encounter later. Oh yeah, I looked up a bunch of teas and cakes to use for this chapter and the Lily Fairy Flower Tea looked like it could fit here lol. Well, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! It is greatly appreciated! **


	8. Prologue To The Raid

**Yeah, sorry about not updating anything lately, a while back my computer had to be reset because of a stupid virus, though to be honest it was only because I couldn't figure out how to get rid of the stupid thing. I've been reading a lot lately too, not really too much into a writing mood considering how I usually come up with my stories, I'm just not sure how to continue them considering how I was originally planning them. (I'm just as amazed on how I remember that as anyone who knows me can soon realize that I don't have the best memory.)**

**I have been writing a bit on my own so I haven't completely abandoned any of my stories! Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p>Tension clouded around them like a dark foreboding cloud of darkness. The silence was near unbearable for Lucy who was completely in of the dark of the whole situation. Despite that, she didn't speak up, partially afraid of directing that rage of the dragon slayers onto her instead.<p>

Natsu appeared more beast than human, with his dark eyes devoid of anything but a deep, consuming rage. Miharu, in all her cheeriness and happy-go-lucky attitude was silent, her own eyes burning with a steely determination.

She didn't want to be whoever invoked such animalistic rage in the two and prayed dearly that they would not cross their path anytime in the future.

Luke on the other hand, was completely the opposite, pale faced, shaking uncontrollable, looking terribly lost and afraid. He clung to Happy, who for once was not munching contently on some random fish he obtained earlier, acting almost like a doll instead of the cheerful, annoying cat he was.

Neither of the two pink-headed mages left Luke's side after witnessing what appeared to be Luke's twin. Both were high on alert and glaring with a cold rage at anything other than herself, Happy or Luke.

Thankfully, the client's house was just up ahead. This seemed to relieve a bit of the tension, both Natsu and Miharu calmed down slightly but still looked a tad angry. At least they didn't look any where close to beating someone over the head anytime soon.

"You want to stay outside and let us talk to the client?" Miharu asked, emerald orbs glancing over at Luke.

Luke took a deep breathe and shook his head, "No I'll come."

Miharu nodded slowly, taking a brief glance at Natsu, who was much calmer than earlier. "Let's go then."

Natsu was already at the door knocking when she said that.

"Who is it?"

A male voice called, to which Natsu responded.

"We're mages from the Fairy Tail Guil-"

"Shhhhhh!" The voice abruptly demanded, "Keep your voice down!"

Natsu looked back at Miharu, who shrugged, just as confused as her brother.

"Forgive me for being rude, but could you enter through the back door?"

* * *

><p>"Please forgive the inconvenience." Kaby stated, "I requested this mission. I'm Kaby melon." He motioned to the woman on his left, who was carrying a tray of tea, "And this is my wife."<p>

Any tension visible earlier had disappeared like it never existed, Natsu grinned and proudly stated, "Your name sounds tasty."

Miharu coughed, possible hiding a snicker while Luke gave a small grin.

"Melon!" Happy chimed, jumping from Luke's arms.

Lucy looked at both of them," Quit it out! That's rude!"

Miharu grinned, "Still funny."

Kaby chuckled, "That's quite alright. Though I'm surprised. I never imaged a mage from Fairy Tail would take up my offer..."

"Uwah! I'm surprised no one else took it before us!" Miharu grinned, her bright, cheerful self returned to full blast. Lucy simply looked puzzled by something.

"Your so young. No doubt you've become famous in your own right, but..."

The three red-head took to introducing themselves.

Natsu went first, "They call me Natsu the Salamander!"

"I'm Sylph!"Miharu next, "Or really, the Sakura Sylph."

Luke smiled lightly, "I'm Din's Knight."

Kaby and his wife's eyes widened slightly, "Really! Those are names I've heard before."

He turned to Lucy, "And you are..."

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage too!" She stated quickly. He just stared at her."So your clothes are a hobby of yours?"

Lucy silently cried and he added swiftly, "No need to answer. Never mind."

"I think I want to go home."

Miharu and Natsu's laughter wasn't exactly helping either.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe he's willing to pay 2 million jewels just for one book!" Lucy exclaimed.<p>

"A jobs a job." Natsu said, "Now let's get it on!"

Miharu was behind her, roughly patting her back, "You're up Lucy! Time to earn your keep!"

"WHAT! I'm the one doing all the work here!"

"C'mon, let's go Lucy." Luke grinned. It was still a little strained, but much more real than any of his earlier smiles.

"UGH! Fine, but I expect a bigger half of the reward for this!"

"Geeze, greedy much."

"I am not greedy!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Lucy asked, wandering just outside of Duke Everlue's estate, "I heard you were looking for a blonde maid!"<p>

The rest of her team were quite a bit away watching the whole thing play out.

Miharu took one look at the house and snorted, "Damn rich people."

Natsu grin was feral, "I can't wait to blow it up."

"Aye!"

Luke sweatdropped at this. He was about to say something when the earth gave a tremendous shudder, and out from the ground came what they could only describe as a huge, pink-haired gorilla.

"Oh sweet score."

Miharu just about had a panic attack, flaying her arms around widely, shouting, "UWAH! It's a vicious vulcan-lady! I told you they existed!"

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the huge thing just another, even more hideous thing popped out of the ground.

"Please tell me the creepy marshmallow guy isn't Everlue."

"I think it is."

"Dammit."

Duke Everlue wandered around, closely examining the blonde mage that Luke almost felt sorry for her, having to be so close to the freaking marshmallow monster from hell and she wasn't even allowed to set it on fire.

'Well, I'm sure we can think of something.' Luke thought, watching as Everlue turned his back and blunted stated, "Go home ugly."

Lucy was immediately shot by an arrow that proudly proclaimed the words 'Ugly' on it.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." He said quietly.

"Aye."

As if to make it worse, Everlue somehow summoned his maids, who might I just add, also came out of the freaking ground.

"For such a very, very, very important man like me..." he said, "...only the most beautiful young ladies will do! Bo yo yo yo!"

"So true Master!" The freakishly deformed elf lady stated.

The one beside her had a long face, almost like a horse, who followed with, "You're so skillful with flattery."

"Tee heee!" the woman with the weirdly shaped head giggled.

The last one looked more like a reanimated skeleton than a person, "Now leave Ugly! Shoo, shoo!"

"...the hell?" Luke looked slightly green, to which he added, "Just...let me go stick my head in the ground after this."

"I'll join you later." Natsu said, looking a tad freaked out himself.

"Make that three."

"Aye."

* * *

><p>Lucy came back sobbing away, the 'Ugly' arrow still visible.<p>

"You're no use." Natsu said, having gotten over the fiasco earlier, not that he'd admit it anyway.

"It's not my fault! That jerk Everlue has this weird, abnormal idea of beauty!" the blonde mage cried in frustration. The others silently agreed with her, but just for the sake of messing with her, Happy responded, "Is that your excuse?"

"Oh come on! You saw those gorilla maids didn't you?! Ahhhh, this is so frustrating!"

Miharu snickered, but gaining a more thoughtful expression, "Whelp, guess it's time for plan T."

Luke grinned, "Alright!"

"Aye!"

"What's plan T?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

All four of them grinned wickedly, and proudly stated, "Take Em By Storm!"

"That's not a plan!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Where the hell is he?!"<p>

"I thought for sure you would have an easy time locating him, what with your fonon link and all."

"I don't know how the hell the dreck is doing it, but he's blocking me out!"

"So old fashion searching then? Great."

"-Sigh- Let's get started then."

* * *

><p><strong>Uwah! I wanted to get through Everlue's chapters first, but I'm kind of losing my edge here. I'll try to upload a longer chapter later, what with all the fight scenes I'm gonna suck at. Thank god for anime. Sorry there's no action in this chapter, but I didn't want to skip too many scenes. So what do you think of Miharu and Luke's nicknames? It was a lot harder then I thought it was to come up with some cool nicknames. By the way, Sylph can mean a slender, graceful woman or girl or a spirit that supposedly inhabits the air, (The website I looked it up on said Sylph was a supernatural being, so I went with it.) and Din means <strong>**a loud, unpleasant, and prolonged noise. If you can come up with any better ones, I'd love to hear them, but if not then just leave a review!  
><strong>


End file.
